1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to boarding steps for vehicles, and]particularly to a retractable door-operated boarding step for a truck and similar motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem encountered with pickup trucks and similar vehicles is that the cabs thereof are so far off of the surface supporting the vehicle that it is difficult to board and unboard the vehicle. Accordingly, numerous boarding steps have been proposed for use with such vehicles, an example of which can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,068, issued Aug. 7, 1973, to H. C. R. Green. This patent discloses a step which is attached to a telescoping arm mounted beneath a vehicle. The telescoping arm is connected to the door of the vehicle by a cable, with the step being returned to its stored position once the door is returned to a closed mode by a spring located above the telescoping arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,554, issued June 18, 1974, to M. L. Cuffe, et al., discloses a vehicle step which normally rests horizontally beneath the frame of a truck or other vehicle, and which is depressed by stepping on the outer edge of the step. Thus, operation of the step is independent on the vehicle door. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,758, issued Apr. 30, 1974, to G. E. Rogge, discloses a boarding step which is mounted beneath a motor home. The step is linked to the door of the trailer by a crank arm for actuation upon opening of the door. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,827, issued May 11, 1976, to J. J. Wonigar, discloses a stowable step for vehicles which is manually opened and closed in the manner of the step disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,554 discussed above, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,753, issued Mar. 30, 1971, to E. H. Claassen, discloses a boarding step which is pivotally mounted beneath a truck or similar vehicle. The step is connected to a rotatable rod which is in turn connected to the door of the truck by a cable. When the door is opened, the step pivots out for use in entering the truck.